Damaged Goods
by SilverAbyss
Summary: It was simple.  One night a week.  Never sleep with the same person twice.  So why can't he get the blonde out of his head?  AkuRoku. AU. Happy AkuRoku Day everyone.
1. Warning Signs: Part I

I like being here, being able to deck out in a nice red shirt and my tightest black jeans, chains galore covering them, clinking with every move; such a nice change from suits and ties. Outside my normal day. Club Love, such a suitable name.

Bodies swaying on the dance floor, to the hypnotic sound of the music, brushing against each other every now and then, acts so intimate, sensual. My very presence here a taboo.

You meet people here, take them home, use them, lose them, and then repeat the process as often as you like.

I notice him dancing in the crowd, so beautiful.

"Xigbar, who is that guy on the dance floor?" I ask, breaking my silence. Xigbar looks up, following the direction of my nod. The person in question is a young, blonde male. He's dressed head-to-toe in black – black wife-beater, tight black jeans, and a pair of knee-high black lace-up boots. Chains hang from the belt loops of his jeans, bouncing as he moves. He has thick silver clips on his earlobes and a single crystal stud at the top of each ear. The blonde is twisting and grinding seductively to the music, eyes half lidded. He turns his head, eyes opening, and my gaze locks onto his. I inhale sharply. His eyes are lined with kohl, their color a deep, cloudy blue. There's something captivating about them, pulling me in, piercing me through. A lazy smirks slithers across his face, only enhancing his features. I faintly realize Xigbar is speaking to me.

"Him? Don't know his name, but he shows up here a lot. Mostly during the week though. He only started coming a few months ago, but he's well known. People call him the Blue Devil."

"Blue?" I question in a daze, still entranced by the blonde's stare.

"Mmm. His eyes."

God, he has the most beautiful blue eyes, and that outfit is such a tease. I just have to dance with him, I feel this force pulling me to him. I suddenly find myself next to him.

"May I cut in?" I ask, licking my suddenly dry lips. He's far more gorgeous up close, though he's at least a head shorter than me.

He looks up at me, a glimmer of mischief flitting through his dark eyes. "If you think you're worthy," he purrs, voice like velvet. The sultry tone sends a shiver through my body.

"I think I am," I respond as I push his growling dance partner away. "Mmm, you're pretty cute," I add, grabbing his ass.

The blonde smirks. "Who says you can touch the merchandise? I don't even know you." He's pushing closer to me despite his words. His body is all toned, lithe muscle, I can tell already.

I lick my lips again. "You could get to know me," I say as I start grinding against him. I lean forward. "You might even like me," I whisper in his ear.

I feel his tongue trace the shell of my ear. I pull back, creating a small distance between us. His hands slide down my chest, his fingers slowing to trail lightly along my navel. Another shiver runs down my spine, and a small moan escapes my lips.

"And you wanna call me frisky," I say, my cheeks tinting pink.

He smirks playfully, hooking his fingers in my belt loops. "Hmmm...that's a nice look for you."

"Well, why don't you take me home?" I say, trying to be bold, but my voice falters and my words stumble over each other.

He raises a slender brow, his smirk transforming into a grin. "Not gonna try to take the reins there, big boy?"

My face just grows a deeper shade of red. I stick my tongue out, showing of the silver ball piercing in its center. "Maybe I like to be used more than I like to use," I whisper lowly by his ear.

He draws back a little, looking me up and down in consideration. "Only if you make it worth my while," he says finally, looking up through his lashes. I hook my fingers into the front of his pants.

"I behave nicely."

"Do you now?" he growls lowly. "Not too nicely I hope. I like a little challenge."

"I behave if you make me," I say, nipping his neck.

"Really? Guess we'll see then," he replies, his fingers sliding through mine. I feel a small tug and my feet move, following as he leads me through the dance floor to the exit.

"So where are we going?" I ask, as I feel myself being pulled outside.

"Your place," he says, suddenly stopping. His hand leaves mine, and he crosses his arms. "Guess it's your turn to lead."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you're old enough to sit in the front?" I tease, walking over to my car. Old habits die hard, my smart ass attitude being one such example.

He smirks lazily. "Well, if you have to ask that..." He trails off, not moving from his spot.

"No, no, no." I grab his hand and pull him to the car. He lets me pull him along. We get in and I start the short drive to my place. He stares out of the window the whole ride, and I find myself wondering what's going through his mind. I can't help it, I've never been one to not speak my mind unless I knew for sure I'd get in trouble, so I dare to ask now.

"So..." I start out, rubbing my hand up and down his leg. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

He reacts so fast I can't tell if I imagined it or not. His head spins around, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes. His hand lashes out to apparently smack my hand away, but it freezes halfway there. I blink, and everything seems the same as it was before I spoke. He leans back in the seat and looks up at me with calm, calculating eyes. His hand reaches towards mine and he trails his fingers up my arm.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he drawls smoothly. His tone is even, without any emotion that would indicate negative feelings. He leaves me so confused. Why did he act like that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," I say, putting both hands back on the wheel. "If you don't wanna go I can take you back to the club," I add, frowning.

He hums slightly to himself but doesn't move to look back out the window.

"I didn't say that. I just don't care much for sharing my mind with one nights stands," he says bluntly. "Question is, do you still want me to come?" he adds, stretching out, showing off the smooth, tan skin of his navel as his shirt rides up. A quick glance and I see his eyes watching me. They're burning, clouded, showing off a taste of the seductive heat and raw desire within. His outburst slides from my mind.

"If I didn't want you, you would know it," I say grinning wickedly. "But do you still want me?" I bravely start running my hand back up his leg.

He smirks and leans up, whispering in my ear. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be wasting my time."

"Well here we are, "I say pulling up to my mansion. "I hate living here," I mumble to myself.

He looks out the window and raises a brow. He looks back at me and smirks. "Not the average club goer I see," he purrs. Then he's opening the door and stepping out into the cool air.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I say, pulling him to my front door. I open it and pull him in.

He hums absently. "Oh, nothing." He wanders over toward the couch, tracing fingers along various furniture as he goes. "So let me guess..." He's looking around. "Fairly wealthy, important job...likes to slum with the 'average' people every now and then?" He's smirking again as he looks back at me. I wonder for a moment if that's one of the only expressions he knows how to make.

"As if they are average!" I retort just a little too loudly, getting drinks for the two of us.

He laughs in response. It's short, but it catches my attention.

"Why laugh?"

He waves it of with a small smirk. "Nothing. Kind of an inside joke. You have a point though. We're just another type of extreme, no?" He saunters over, seating himself on the counter, crossing his slender legs. He leans back on his hands. My gaze rakes over him unabashedly.

"Well then, how would you like to start?" I ask, walking up and standing in front of him. His gaze narrows.

"Surprise me."

* * *

><p>A.N. Sorry to end it there! I'll have the lemon posted tomorrow. I just wanted to post something in time for AukuRoku day, haha. 8)<p> 


	2. Warning Signs: Part II

_"Surprise me."_

* * *

><p>His slender legs wrap around my waist and drag me flush against him.<p>

"Should I begin?" I ask, kissing his lips. He presses forward, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moan out at the sudden attack and try to push him back and gain dominance.

I feel him smirk against my lips, laughing. Then he's crushing against me again, hand tangling in the hair at the back of my neck, tongue forcefully rubbing against mine. I bite his lower lip slightly once his tongue recedes.

"You think you're in control, but you're not," I say, a hint of cockiness in my tone. He draws back ever so slightly, breath dancing over my lips as he speaks.

"You'd be surprised." A hand snakes up under the back of my shirt, then his nails rake back down over my skin.

I just smirk in response, feeling my skin tingle where he scratched me, and snake my hand up his shirt to tweak a nipple. "As if," I say, kneeing him in the groin a bit. "I don't think you can handle me," I voice lowly in his ear. A small growl rumbles in his throat. He leans back, putting a hand on my chest and pushing forcefully enough to separate us slightly. A smirk plays on his face, but it's dark, and his hand creeps up, fingers absently twirling a piece of my hair.

"You plan on doing this here? Or shall we move it somewhere more comfortable?" He tugs on a lock of my hair and I run the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip. I catch him eying the action. I pick him up, his legs still wrapped around my waist, and carry him toward my bedroom. He's relentless the whole way, biting and sucking on my neck, tearing away at my willpower. I consider more than once just taking him on the hallway floor.

Once inside my room, I push him forcefully toward the bed and pounce. The bed creaks slightly under the sudden weight. As I lean in to kiss his neck, I see his smirk stretch into a wicked grin, and suddenly I'm confused. Then everything spins. I feel the wind rush from my lungs. My eyes open – I wasn't aware I'd closed them – and I'm starting into lusting blue eyes.

Staring UP I might add.

"What the – " He cuts me off with a laugh, pinning my wrists together above my head. Was he always this strong...?

"See...? I'm full of surprises." I try to move but he holds me down. I blush the deepest shade of red possible. I've got to work on that, I think absently. I've been blushing like a schoolgirl ever since I met this kid.

"How?" I furrow my brows. How did he moves so quickly and easily?

He smirks mockingly. "I've had practice." He leans down, almost close enough to kiss. "Enough talking," he half purrs, half growls. He leans forward, nipping along my jaw.

I moan. I hate getting flared up, and that's all he's doing. I buck up against him.

"Please..."

I can feel him smirk against my skin. Bastard. He rolls his hips slowly, teasingly, fleetingly. I try to get more friction but he pulls away quickly each time. I finally get my hands free. I start to shove one hand downwards, the other hand pulling him closer.

He growls, biting down hard on my shoulder, and grabs the wrist of the hand I tried to move downward, squeezing tightly.

I hiss and moan all in the same breath. Yet I still manage to grab him through the front of his jeans.

He suddenly yanks hard on my wrist, pulling my hand away and pinning it against my side. He moves lower, sucking and nipping down my chest. I moan and writhe under him. "Fuck," I mutter. I try to push up to get back on top. "In control issues?" I ask between pants.

He chuckles slightly. "I like having my way. You don't seem to mind," he says, grinding his hips down suddenly. Pleasure spikes through me from the contact.

"I–I never said that," I hiss between clenched teeth, still trying to get control. He pauses, and I make my move. I flip him over and yank his shirt off. "So," I say, smiling down at him.

He raises a brow, face slightly blank. I waste no time assaulting his neck – biting, licking, and sucking. I move one hand up and down his side, tearing my shirt from my body with the other.

He turns his head, licking and nipping at my ear, his hands dancing over my chest then my back. His hands grope my ass. I buck against him, forcing my hips down as if begging.

"Oh God..." He smirks, continuing his assault on my ear, kneading my buttocks. His hips jerk up slowly. "I need..."

He stops all together. "Hmmm?" he purrs in my ear, breath warm. All I do is just lean in deeper. His hips start again, moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please," I beg. His hips roll even slower, fingers dragging down my sides. "Why d-do you have to be such a tease?" I gasp, my breathing ragged. He chuckles, hips jerking up sharply, determined to wear me down. I growl, but it comes out sounding more like a whine. "You're so mean...I really n-need this..."

He stops altogether again, watching my face. He looks smug. I kiss him so roughly on the mouth, I'm positive our lips will bruise. Our mouths slant and open, lips pressing into teeth, tongues tangling. I'm so desperate. My fingers undo his pants. I try to yank them down.

His fingers curl around my wrists, strong enough to hold them in place. He stares at me with cloudy eyes, waiting. I whine. Part of my mind whispers, questioning when had I became so pathetic, but I can't help it, I need the release. I need him so badly. I growl out of anger.

"You're terrible," I say frustrated. He smiles slightly.

"I know," he says quietly. Then he rolls us so I'm once again on the bottom. Again, he starts licking and nipping along my neck and jaw, less violently this time. One hand holds him up, the other slides down my chest to the waistband of my jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them and his hand slides past the fabric and slips into my boxers. He wraps his hand around my length and starts to pump it steadily, firmly.

"Nnnn..." I moan out, breath hitching. I bite down on his neck, trying to keep back the sounds.

The moan seems to encourage him; a shaky breath escape his lips. His hand starts to move faster as he starts sucking and licking on the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"I'm too close..." I rasp. I can't believe I'm coming so soon. Why is he this good?

He grunts; the vibrations against my throat draw out another moan. He leans up and whispers in my ear, voice husky, "Don't worry. We're going to have loads of fun. I plan on having you screaming all...night...long."

I let my loudest moan split the air. I grip the sheets tightly as I come in his hand, shaky breaths rattling from my lungs.

He pulls back and smirks, bringing his hand to his lips. My eyes lazily roll up to watch as his tongue darts out, slowly licking away my seed. I lick my own lips as a pang of lust shoots through me at the sight.

I wiggle out of my pants and reach forward to try and stroke him again through the fabric of his jeans. "I need you..." I voice lowly.

Eyes half-lidded, he sits back, slowly pulling his jeans down, teasing me. I swallow thickly.

Seems he likes going commando.

His shaft stand proudly, leaking from the swollen tip. I'm surprised; he's larger than I expected. I mean, I consider myself well endowed, but I don't feel that special next to him. I can tell his is on the thicker side too.

He smirks lazily and leans back in, pushing me down and licking my chest, eyes never leaving my face. A breathy moan slips from my lips; I feel myself harden again, my own shaft standing tall once more.

He trails even lower, stopping just above red curls. He smirks, looking at me as if to say, "so the carpet does match the curtains."

I unintentionally grab him by the hair, trying to force him further down. His eyes glitter with mischief, and suddenly he's too low, trailing his pink tongue along my inner thigh.

I whine and arch my back, trying to press myself closer to him. I'm rewarded for my actions. Wet, velvety heat envelopes my dick as he goes down, down, straight into deep throating me.

A strangled moan tears from my throat, mingling with the wet sucking sounds. He brushes his tongue along the vein on the underside of my shaft as he pulls back.

"Hmm, I had a feeling you'd like that," he says, flicking his tongue through the slit in the head.

"Ahhh..." My eyes slip shut as a shudder wracks my body. I feel him lean forward and pull my wrists over my head. Next thing I know, I feel cold metal on my skin. My eyes shoot open. He handcuffed me to the bed!

"What the –"

The rest of the comment dies in my throat as he gives my dick a firm squeeze. I look up at his face. The look he's giving me makes me swallow around a sudden lump in my throat. "You'll like it, I promise." With that, he deep throats me again, tongue wrapping deliciously around my throbbing member, all the while skillfully retrieving a small, unlabeled bottle from his pocket while holding my hips down with his other arm.

I let out a moan, my pleasure clouded mind trying to understand my situation. "What's the bottle for?" I pant out.

He smirks. "What, are you a noob at this or something?" he teases, licking his lips. He pops the top and the weak scent of blueberries drifts into the air.

"I guess I am to you new ones; they keep doing new things these days. Guess I'm just getting old. But what's it for?" I say.

He gives a small laugh. "Well, _pops_, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I go to respond when suddenly two slick, cold fingers push into me.

"Ahhhh," I moan out, arching my back. "How long do I have to stay cuffed, little one?" I glance at him through the corner of a half-lidded eye, my head turned to one side.

"Why do you ask?" he drawls in response, adding a third finger and spreading them while thrusting them in and out fluidly.

"Kinda hoping...you weren't planning on...keeping me like this..." I say, panting. "Just-Just keep going," I moan, barely getting the words out.

He hums and brushes his fingers skillfully against that bundle of nerves – causing me to arch off the bed – before drawing back completely. I hold back a keening noise. Why did he stop? I need that feeling...

He hesitates then leans up, tentatively uncuffing my hands. "No funny business..." he mutters.

But as soon as my hands are free, I grab him and flip us over so that I'm on top, pinning him down. I'm done playing. "Told you I was a fighter," I growl out, leaning down and licking the shell of his ear.

He makes a feral sound in the back of his throat and struggles, hands pressing against my chest. He's almost strong enough to force me off. I get the sudden subconscious feeling that it's a good think his legs are trapped...

"Get off!" he snarls. But I want to make him pay for all that damn teasing. Let him have a taste of his own medicine.

"I knew you were a feisty one," I say coyly. "You want to dominate me? What are you going to do about it?" I ask sweetly.

"Get. Off. Now."

I smile arrogantly and lean forward, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and sealing our lips together forcefully. He's still protesting, but the sound comes out muffled. Suddenly, pain flairs through my tongue.

Fucking blonde bitch bit my tongue! I pull back, hissing.

"Son of a -"

"STOP!" he shouts. This time, it isn't just anger; I think I hear panic rising in his tone. I pull back, unsettled. I wasn't expecting this...

"Shit," I mutter. I'm still on the bed, but not quite on top of him anymore. "What the fuck just happened?" I ask.

He sits up slightly, a blank look on his face. At first, he's silent, bangs hiding his eyes.

"I don't bottom," he says finally, tone flat but firm. He glares up sideways at me, eyes still clouded with lust but also hiding something. "So if you still want to do this, _pops_, you better get that through your senile head."

I smile crookedly. Despite the bizarre turn of events, lust is still coursing through me. "Then you best make me," I reply.

I see anger flash in his eyes, but also determination to rise to the challenge. I blink and he moves, once again on top of me, jeans miraculously discarded, leaving us both completely naked. His smaller frame pins me down, my arms again held above my head as he starts attacking my neck with harsh bites. I groan deeply.

"So this...is how you like it?" I taunt, wincing slightly as his teeth sink into my flesh, even as pleasure tingles through my nerves.

"I don't see you complaining," he bites out. I thrust my hips upward. He meets the thrust with one of his own, drawing moans from both of us as our bare members rub together. He pants and backs off, finding the bottle of lube and coating himself quickly. I lift my hips, allowing him easy access. A small pause, and he thrusts straight into me.

The pleasure is unbelievable; my lips part but any sound is caught in my throat. I jerk my hips up desperately, letting him slide deeper.

He grunts, pulling back slightly and angling himself before thrusting back in sharply, hitting that sweet spot dead on.

"Ahhhh! Fu-ck...keep going," I pant, fisting the sheets tightly as pleasure blinds me. He starts thrusting at a steady, quick pace. His breathing shortens until it's coming in sharp pants, mirroring my own.

The coil in my navel clenches tighter and a few thrusts later I'm coming, moaning so loudly that I'm momentarily glad we're alone in the building. My muscles clench around him and he moans lowly, thrusting a few more times before he comes, panting and shivering as he does.

He pulls out before collapsing on my chest. Somehow, it seems like he's still holding me down, as if unsure whether he can trust me to stay put.

I laugh tiredly and he looks up confused. "So what now?"

He raises a brow. "What, you expect cuddling or something?" His voice is flat and sarcastic, but not hostile. The warmth that radiates between us is wearing on my consciousness. I won't lie; that was the best sex I've had in a long time, even in all the time I've been clubbing. It really wore me out...

Either that, or I really am getting old.

I feel my awareness slowly slipping from me but I still have enough energy to smirk and make a smart reply.

"You might like it," I say, stroking my finger down his cheek. His eyes turn guarded for a moment, but then it's gone. What the hell is with this kid, I wonder tiredly.

I go to say something again, but I can't, my brain won't listen. My vision starts to fade out as exhaustion overcomes me. The last thing I remember is dark blue eyes watching me.

* * *

><p>In the morning, he's gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Whew...that took awhile to edit...Hope it's not too bad ^^"


End file.
